Maraudeur 8: Lily
by Grande Troll
Summary: Elle ne peut pas aimer Snivelus. Aucune fille ne peut aimer ce mec. Elle doit avoir un problème. Elle devrait l'aimer lui!


Bonjour ! Le 8ème OS de la série des maraudeurs.

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : tout appartiens à J.

_**Lily.**_

Il fallait l'avouer : il ne se souvenait pas du tout de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ni de la seconde d'ailleurs. En fait, pendant des années elle n'avait été qu'une fille de sa maison. Et des filles Gryffondor, sans vouloir les vexer, il y en avait plein et elles se ressemblaient toutes. Elles n'avaient pas toutes la même couleur de cheveux, ou des yeux. Cependant c'était des différences bien minimes. Il préférait faire les quatre cents coups avec ses amis.

Le temps avait passé, les années avaient fait leur travail. De plus en plus de filles s'intéressaient à lui et, pour sa part, il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait chez elles quelques… Différences qu'il ne retrouvait pas chez les maraudeurs. Il était sorti avec l'une d'elle en quatrième année. Il la trouvait plus belle, plus drôle. Visiblement il s'était trompé. Certes elle était ravissante. Seulement elle était dépourvue du moindre sens de l'humour. Elle l'avait largué avec une gifle quand les maraudeurs lui avaient teint ses cheveux en rouge pétant. Soit disant elle avait passé des semaines à trouver un bon sort pour avoir un noir sublime et ils venaient de tout gâcher. Toute une histoire pour des couleurs de poils. Les pauvres garçons n'en étaient pas revenus.

Deux semaines plus tard, James et elle retentaient l'expérience. Les maraudeurs décidèrent de se tenir à carreaux. Pas de plaisanterie pour mademoiselle. Puis elle gronda à propos du Quidditch elle qui ne parlait que de ça et des talents de James. Il y passait soi-disant trop de temps. En revenait trop collant de sueur. C'était de toute façon un sport brutal.

Et le jeune Potter compris qu'une fille apportait plus de problème que de plaisir. Ce fut un soulagement de la renvoyer parmi les autres. A partir de là il ne laissa plus les filles s'approcher de trop près du groupe. Evidement son aptitude naturel pour le Quidditch, sport splendide par excellence, sa beauté sans faille, ses talents, son humour, sa vie de rêve étaient autant d'éléments qui lui ouvraient les portes de tous les dortoirs féminin.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la première fois où il l'avait vu. Ni de la seconde. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il croisa, au détour d'un couloir, un serpentard et une gryffondor. Couple si surprenant qu'il s'arrêta à l'écart et tendis l'oreille, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu les pousser à s'associer. Il n'entendit que des rires, des plaisanteries glissées avec cette gaité qui font les bons amis. Comment une rouge et or osait-elle s'amuser avec un ennemi ? Il sorti de sa cachette et s'approcha, furieux.

Pour s'arrêter en reconnaissant Severus.

Oooooooooooooooo

- Une griffondor ? Avec Severus ? Snivelus ? Le moche ? Le crasseux ?

James hocha la tête, fataliste, alors que les yeux écarquillaient de Sirius semblait vouloir rejeter l'image mentale de la scène que les paroles du garçon avait introduit dans la tête vide.

- Mais… Mais… Elle est _si moche que ça ??_

Cornedrue aurait bien rit, si la situation n'était pas si désespéré.

- Non.

- Ah ? Elle doit bien avoir… je ne sais pas moi… Un nez en plus ? Une cicatrice qui lui déforme les joues ?

- Non.

- Des poils sur les fesses ?

- Non.

- Mais enfin… Il y a bien _quelque chose_.

- Non. Non Sirius. Elle n'a aucun problème.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas possible…

Non. Non ce n'était pas possible. Les filles aimaient les beaux mecs charismatiques comme lui, avec son sens de l'humour, ses cheveux décoiffés qui lui donnaient un air adorable qui ravivait leur instinct maternel, un cul qui leur confirmer qu'il n'était pas leur fils, un corps fait pour le sport (et pas seulement le Quidditch). Elles aimaient les mecs comme lui. Alors que Severus… Objectivement… Il était moche. Vide. Sans intérêt. Toujours le nez dans ses potions affreuses. Le teint blanc de celui qui ne sort jamais. Les muscles mous de celui qui ne les utiliser que pour se lever, s'asseoir et se coucher. Il avait autant d'humour qu'un loup garou blessé. Sirius avait raison. Cette fille avait un problème.

- Peut-être que c'est juste un mec dont elle a pitié ? Y a des filles très – trop- gentilles.

Ils se lancèrent un regard blasé. Aucun des deux n'y croyait vraiment. Il fallait plus que trop de gentillesse pour passer volontairement cinq secondes avec ce type.

- Il faut l'aider, déclara Sirius les sourcils froncés.

- Ha ui ? Et comment ?

Son ami hocha la tête lentement.

- Simple. On va lui montrer ce que c'est qu'un beau mec. Lui montrer qu'elle peut avoir le type qu'elle veut. Et comme ça, quelques soient la raison pour laquelle elle s'inflige cette punition, elle comprendra qu'elle mérite mieux. Tout le monde mérite mieux.

Ooooooooooooooooo

- Salut, James passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire.

Elle releva la tête de son livre et posa sur lui un regard étonné. De beaux yeux verts. Non. Décidément, ce joli regard méritait de se poser ailleurs que sur un vert graisseux.

- Euh, salut.

Légèrement intimidée. Un bon début.

- On est dans la même maison et la même année mais on ne sait jamais vraiment parlé.

- Non. Effectivement., elle le regarda, un peu soupçonneuse.

- Je suis James Potter.

- Je sais qui tu es.

Encore un bon point. Ce serait encore plus facile que prévu.

- Oh. J'en suis flatté. Et toi tu es ?

- Lily. Lily Evans.

Il lui sourit.

- Et bien voilà Lily… Je dois t'avouer que je ne viens pas par hasard.

Elle ne répondit pas. Se contenta de le regarder, le visage impénétrable. Mais ses yeux étaient pleins de méfiance.

- Je t'ai vu hier discuté avec Snivelus ?

- Tu dois faire erreur Potter, je ne connais pas de Snivelus.

Son sourire s'élargie.

- Et si je dis Rogue ?

- Je te demanderais pourquoi tu viens me dire ça.

- Et bien… Il n'est pas très… Fréquentable, tu vois ?

- Pas… _Fréquentable_, Potter ?

Il eut soudain comme un doute. Le regard vert s'était fait dur. Peut être en étaient-ils plus loin qu'un simple début de flirt ? Peut-être sortaient-ils déjà ensemble et était-elle de ses filles qui défendaient leur mec bec et ongles.

- Mhmm… C'est surtout que… Mon ami, Sirius. Tu vois ?

Elle le dévisagea sans répondre, se contentant d'un hochement sec de la tête.

- Et bien… Il en pince pour toi.

Un instant elle resta stupéfaite. Elle ne bougea pas, ne broncha pas. Puis un léger rougissement la pris.

- Pourquoi ne m'en parle-il pas alors ?, murmura-t-elle, méfiante.

Elle était vraiment paranoïaque cette idiote.

- Il est trop timide.

Elle le regarda un moment… Avant d'exploser de rire. La tête rejetait en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge blanche, elle laissa libre cours à son hilarité. James se serait bien pendu sur place si quelqu'un, pris de pitié pour lui, était venu lui apporter une corde. Personne ne venant à sa rescousse il repassa la main dans ses chevaux. D'habitude les filles ne réagissaient pas ainsi.

- J'ai dis quoi de marrant, grommela-t-il, vexé.

- Potter… On parle de Black là, James n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le nomme ainsi.

- Tu sais… Ton ami maraudeur. Aussi sur de lui qu'un coq dans un poulailler. Et d'ailleurs je dois admettre qu'il aurait tord de s'en priver vu comme elles gloussent toute à son passage. A _votre_ passage.

Il n'avait pas le loisir de prendre la mouche. Il fallait la convaincre de quitter Rogue.

- Il est timide avec toi parce que toi c'est pas juste une histoire d'une nuit. Il te trouve tellement sexy qu'il te voudrait bien… Au moins pour la semaine !

Elle cessa de rire pour lui lancer un regard froid.

- Ecoute Potter… Je suis occupée là. Tu veux pas dégager de là et qu'on en reparle disons….. Jamais?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Woah Mec. Dur.

James ne répondit pas. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était pris un refus aussi direct. Voir même un peu méchant. A Poudlard il était admirer et respecter. Et voilà qu'une idiote l'envoyer paitre plus loin.

- Tu as du faire une gaffe quelques parts…

- J'ai suivit notre plan au pied et à la lettre.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle rit alors ?

- Visiblement tu ne passes pas pour un mec timide.

Silence consterné.

- J'y avais pas pensé.

- J'ai cru comprendre oui.

Sirius lui donna une claque dans le dos

- Drague la toi. Tu ferras passer tout ça pour de la maladresse. Tu voulais lui dire que tu voulais sortir avec elle mais au dernier moment tu t'es défiler.

- Pourquoi aurai-je fais ça ?

- Parce que tu es amoureux.

- Mais si je suis amoureux je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte avec toi…

Son ami soupira.

- Non mais c'était une fuite. Tu as peur qu'elle te repousse.

- Pourquoi me repousserait-elle ? Toutes les filles rêvent que je tombe amoureux d'elles.

- Oui mais quand on aime on devient crétin.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Au début, il faisait ça pour elle. La voir avec un serpentard était une épreuve au-delà de ses forces. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle méritait mieux que cet idiot ?

Et le temps passa. Sirius et lui avaient changé d'angle d'attaque. Il fallait que James soit partout où elle était. Qu'il l'observe. A force d'être témoin de son intérêt pour elle, elle finirait par se laisser approcher. Là il lui expliquerait tout son amour. Flattée elle ne pourrait que reprendre confiance en ses charmes et laisserait en plan le graisseux.

Ils avaient tout prévu. Sauf une chose. Au fil des jours, ce ne fut pas lui qui occupa ses pensée, mais elle les sienne. Quand il ne la voyait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où elle était. Ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qu'elle disait. Ce qu'elle pensait.

Si dès le départ il ne l'avait pas trouvé laide, le temps passant, il en vint à la trouver belle. Ravissante. Ses long cheveux roux, ses yeux émeraudes, sa peau blanche. Si elle était sérieuse, elle ne passait pas pour autant sa vie dans ses livres. Elle avait des amies. Riait souvent. Juste, équitable, gentille avec tout le monde, elle était populaire.

Ce qu'elle préférait, c'était les potions. Ce point commun avec le serpentard semblait être la base même de leur relation. Peut-être n'étaient-ils que « collègue » à la base et avait il réussi à la manipuler. A mesure qu'il s'intéressait à Lily il détestait de plus en plus Rogue. Plus d'une fois, alors qu'il les espionnait sous sa cape, il l'avait vu la regarder avec une lueur dans les yeux qui lui avait tordu l'estomac de jalousie. Un jour, elle céderait. Elle lirait les yeux de son camarade verdâtre. Et, touché par cette tendresse, elle tomberait folle amoureuse de lui. Ils passeraient le restant de leur jour dans une maison minable, toute peinte en vert et argent, les murs luisant de graisse et de trace de fumée, les toits couverts de toile d'araignée. Ils auraient un serpent dans un aquarium qu'ils nourriraient amoureusement de souries capturée vivante. Et ils passeraient leur vie dans la vapeur des chaudrons.

Il l'aurait volontiers égorgé sur place.

- Potter ! Vous en êtes où avec votre potion ?

Il leva un regard un peu perdu sur son professeur avant de le baisser dans le liquide jaunâtre qui était le résultat d'un travail d'une heure. Ou plutôt de trois quarts d'heure de touillage agacé.

- J'ai bientôt fini, mentit-il avec un sourire fier, qui cacha bien son dépit. Potion avec les Serpentards. Ils étaient assis à coté, officiellement en binôme grâce à leur talent respectif. Et si la voir seule lui vidait la tête, la voir avec lui la lui emplissait d'images de meurtres.

- J'espère. Vos résultats en ce moment sont assez décevants.

Il préféra ne pas répondre. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Il attendit que le professeur se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre pour se pencher vers Remus.

- Hey mon pote, il lui sourit alors que son ami levait les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a James.

Il lui fit son regard le plus attendrissant, exercice pour lequel il était moins doué que Sirius.

- Tu m'aides ? Je vais encore me prendre une sale note…

- Comme si d'habitude tu as besoin de moi pour réussir sans écouter…

- Tu sais très bien que je suis une tâche en potion… Allez mec s'il te plait !

Avec un grondement le loup garou s'approcha.

- Okay. Bon. Euh… Pourquoi elle est jaune ?

- Bah chai pas moi…, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Je ne t'aide pas.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Remus posa sur lui un regard si froid, qu'il se rappela aussitôt que la pleine lune approchait.

- Elle devrait être blanche.

- Raison de plus pour que tu m'aides, répliqua James.

- Non. Que ça te serve de leçon ! Enfin James tu deviens de plus en plus distrait !

- T'es pas ma mère, il lui fit un clin d'œil qui habituellement calmait assitôt son lunatique d'ami.

- Raison de plus.

Et il retourna dans sa propre potion. Fichu mois ! Il faudrait penser à lui acheter du chocolat. Il n'y avait que ça pour lui rendre sa gentillesse habituelle.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un D ! Il avait eu un D ! Comme si ce professeur était de toute façon compétant. Il voyait bien comment il minauder devant les « célébrités ». Il secoua la tête avec désolation. Il se serait bien épanché en critique mais le regard réprobateur et moralisateur de Remus quand on leur avait distribué les résultats l'en avaient dissuadaient. Il était bien capable de lui dire qu'il n'avait eut que ce qu'il méritait.

Il ne savait pas pourtant ce qui le désespéré le plus. Que lui, James Potter, l'un des meilleurs de l'école, animagus de surcroit puisse avoir un D… Ou que Snivelus et Evans aient eu un O. Et leur regard complice… Il en aurait vomi dans son chaudron, si ça n'avait pas risqué de le faire exploser. Vu la prudence excessive qu'avait mis son professeur à prendre la fiole pour l'observer, il ne doutait pas que son mélange extravagant pour la sauver en avait fait un danger liquide.

- Finalement tu avais raison.

La voix, délicate, ni trop aigu, ni grave, agréable à l'oreille en somme, le tira de sa rêverie lugubre.

- Je vous rejoins, souffla-t-il à ses amis en tirant la cape de son sac.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à rattraper Evans et Snivelus, à l'abri des regards, dans un cachot vide. Invisible et silencieux il s'installa sur un table.

- Note ça, répliquait Rogue d'une voix prétentieuse, les feuilles de Tilleul rouges.

- Comment tu sais tout ça !

Le ventre de James se tordit douloureusement sous l'intonation admirative de la belle voix.

- Secret professionnel !

Elle lui donna une petite claque sur l'épaule en riant.

Idiot !

Il ricana.

C'était plus que James pouvait en supporter. Sans réfléchir, il tira sa baguette.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il s'extirpa de sous sa cape, en sueur et essoufflé. Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui et restèrent figés. Sans s'en préoccupé, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Il se sentait mal. Mal à en pleurer sous le jet d'eau. Jamais il ne serait à la hauteur. Il venait de comprendre que Rogue avait quelques choses qu'il n'avait pas. Et n'aurait jamais. Rogue savait à quoi servaient les feuilles de Tilleul rouge. Alors que lui ne savait même pas si le rouge s'appliquait à la couleur du feuillage à une race particulière de tilleul.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et Sirius entra, la refermant derrière lui. James l'ignora, restant sous la chaleur humide. L'eau ruisselait sur ses joues, sans qu'il sache si c'était celle de la douche ou des larmes.

- James… ?

La voix de Sirius était douce, comme elle l'était rarement.

- Ca va ?

Il hocha la tête sans répondre.

- Qui t'as attaqué ?

La question eut le mérite de le surprendre et il posa sur son ami un regard interrogateur.

- Tu as des furoncles partout…, expliqua le jeune garçon qui paraissait de plus en plus inquiet.

James haussa les épaules. En plus d'être belle et intelligente, Lily avait de sacré reflexe et avait directement contre attaqué à son sortilège contre Rogue. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais l'Expelliarmus lancé en sa direction avait suffit à lui retirer sa baguette. Elle n'en était visiblement pas restée là, songea-t-il amèrement alors que Sirius annulé le sort. Maintenant il allait devoir récupérer ce fichu bout de bois, et ainsi admettre sa culpabilité… Comment pourrait-il s'expliquer ?

_Quand on aime on devient crétin. _Si Sirius pouvait savoir comme il avait visé juste, ce jour là…


End file.
